


Menage Et Trois

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a bit of fun with the Amporas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menage Et Trois

”Stop fucking squirming Eridan! I gotta get this knot right”

Karkat manages a proper knot in the rope binding Eridan’s arms behind his back once he finally stops wriggling around. Karkat steps back from the bed and looks over his work: He’s got Eridan and his ancestor bound together by their torsos and legs as they lay on top of each other. Cronus lays on his back with arms bound above his head and his legs wrapped around Eridan’s hips, ankles ties together and connected to to Eridan’s bound wrists. Eridan’s legs are spread wide with his thighs bound to the rope connecting their torsos. Their bulges are tangled together as their nooks are left exposed while they rub against each other. Both sea-dwellers are gagged and positioned at the edge of the bed.

Karkat grins, proud of himself for getting two highbloods to submit to him so thoroughly. He chucks off his pants and underwear and makes his way back to the bed. He strokes his already unsheathed bulge and slides two fingers up the sea-dwellers nooks, starting from Cronus’s and flicking up sharply at the end of Eridan’s. Both Amporas trill into their respective gags.

Karkat presses into Cronus’s nook first, hissing at the cool wetness he finds there. Cronus groans and does his best to push his hips into the sensation, causing his own bulge to squeeze Eridan’s. Eridan whines as he pushes back down to rub the folds of his nook against Cronus’s, watching Cronus’s face contort in pleasure as Karkat fucks him at a slow but also rough pace.

Karkat pushes his hips flush against Cronus’s and wiggles his hips, causing his bulge to coil and twist in the tight nook. He pulls out suddenly and Cronus whimpers at the loss before Karkat shoves his bulge into Eridan’s nook. Eridan is much tighter than Cronus and it’s having an effect on Karkat. He snaps his hips forward fast and hard into Eridan, jarring his body and making the sea-dweller moan and groan. 

Cronus presses his hips up again to get some pleasure back to his nook. Karkat’s rough thrusts help to rub Eridan’s nook lips down onto his, creating delicious friction. He watches Eridan’s eyes roll back as Karkat fucks him and he catches sight of Karkat’s smug grin. Karkat is looking directly at him as he fucks Eridan and Cronus begs and pleas with his expression.

"Feeling left out huh? Don’t worry I got something for your greedy nook."

Karkat shoves 4 fingers into Cronus’s nook as deep as they will go and Cronus keens with glee. Karkat scissors his fingers inside Cronus before pistoning them in and out relentlessly. Cronus’s bulge is tightening around Eridan’s and the two violet appendages coil around each other the best they can as they’re pressed between two torsos. 

Karkat continues to fuck Eridan rough and fast and he can feel Eridan’s nook shiver around his bulge. He picks up the pace, pounding into Eridan wildly until Eridan screeches into his gag, material splattering around Karkat’s bulge and his own bulge releasing between him and Cronus. Cronus is not a second behind, nook clamping down on Karkat’s fingers and gushing as his bulge sputters its release. Karkat slams his hips forward and releases deep inside Eridan with a shout, coating the sea-dweller’s insides with bright crimson.

Karkat pulls out after he’s sure he’s ridden out his orgasm and places kisses up Eridan’s spine. He reaches for a knife on the nightstand and cuts the Amporas free. Once they’re free, the two sea-dwellers remove their gags and begin their own round of sloppy makeouts. Karkat watches before he crawls on the bed between them and lets the two take turns shoving their tongues down his throat until they’re all breathless and satisfied.


End file.
